Silently Watching
by Shinigami y Inochi
Summary: Short One shot- Heero tries out a new dating service online, but discovers there's more to the website than meets the eye. 1x2


**Silent Watching**

**By Inochi's Shinigami**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any fashion; have power over the creators of Gundam wing or their characters. I make no profit off of my poorly written fan fiction, if I did I would not be studying pre-vet, I would be in the writing business. Any reference to characters, ads, or software is purely accidental.

**Pairings**: 1x2

**Rating:** PG

Heero sat among the piles of paperwork accumulating dust on his desk. As a field agent for the preventers' organization, he hadn't really had a lot of time to devote to filling out required forms after the fact. Not that this fact really made a difference to Une, the Chief agent of the preventers. Heero was an invaluable asset to the organization, someone else could complete the paperwork.

The fact that Heero hadn't finished the paperwork from his last five missions had not gone un-noticed; it was highly unlike the man, once called the Perfect Soldier during the war. Heero himself was disappointed in his performance as of late, though he was not entirely sure why such a slip had occurred. He felt a loneliness he couldn't quite explain, after all, he had never had any need for another's company in the past, why should he feel compelled to seek out that companionship now?

On this particular evening, Heero turned to his ever present laptop, checking messages from the Preventers headquarters and gradually wading through the junk messages in his inbox. He was just about to delete yet another unnecessary message, when something about it caught his eye.

"Looking for the perfect match? Tired of traditional online dating sites? Try something new! Join our local chat and connect with singles in your area!"

Heero smirked. Ridiculous, he thought, yet his hand stilled over the delete button. He shook his head quietly, "Why not?" He said to himself and clicked the connect button.

It took Heero all of five minutes to complete the online form required by the chat provider. He paused a moment to consider what he would call his screen name. He smiled inwardly with his final choice. Wing_007. Not many people would understand the reference, he preferred it that way. Better that no one know that he was logging on to singles sites. It wouldn't go over well in the preventers' office, especially with Wufei.

The site placed Heero in a preset chat room, one that fit the criteria that he had designated on this form. There were four other members in the room, already having a conversation by the look of text streaming down the screen. Heero sat back quietly and read through what he could see of the conversation, not bothering to announce his presence. He read through the names in the chat room, one in particular caught his eye, but before he could assess what it reminded him of, a message directed at his user name appeared.

Shinigami's_Demise: So Wing_007, going to speak up any time soon?

Heero debated ignoring his request, but thought better of it. After all, he did sign up to see what it was like.

Wing_007: Waiting for the opportune moment.

Shinigami's_Demise: You'll always be waiting with that philosophy.

Wing_007: There's nothing wrong with assessing the situation before you jump into things.

Shinigami's_Demise: You sound like someone I know. He's never done anything spontaneous in his life!

Wing_007: I'm sure he has, you just haven't ever seen it.

Shinigami's_Demise: I doubt it. He's too much of a soldier to do something unexpected. I swear whenever I look at him he's typing away at his computer like some sort of machine.

Heero frowned reading words that could very well have described his own behavior. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, other than it was like talking to someone he already knew. It occurred to him that the other two people in the room were not partaking in the conversation at all.

Wing_007: Sounds like you really have something against this guy.

Shinigami's_Demise: You would think that, but the truth is that I think I'm in love with him.

Heero looked at the screen surprised. He shook his head and typed in his reply.

Wing_007: Then what are you doing in a single's chat room?

Shinigami's_Demise: Talking to him.

Heero's mouth fell open in shock. His frowned darkly, starring at the screen for a moment, wondering what he had stumbled into.

Wing_007: And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?

Heero typed furiously, however, by the time he had finished the sentence, Shinigami's_Demise had logged out of the chat room. Heero growled out a curse under his breath and assessed his situation. Had he somehow come across some undercover spy that happened to know he was former Gundam pilot, based off of his user name? Was it all a coincidence and he was overreacting from some online nerd trying to get a rise out of him? Heero couldn't make up his mind.

Being the "perfect soldier", Heero decided to do a little background check. He set up his computer to scan for bugs in his system, ways for outsiders to monitor his online movements. Heero then began to search for references to Shinigami's_Demise all across the internet. He came up with several hits, none of which told him much about the person behind the name.

He found an online profile for the user name, similar to the one he had been required to fill out in order to get into the chat room at all. Heero, of course, had forged all of his information, no need to broadcast his activities across the net. He assumed that his conversationalist had done the same. His hunch turned out to be right. There was no record anywhere of the name that matched the user name in the chat room. Heero was running out of options.

Suddenly, a beep resounded through the laptop's speaker system. Heero frowned again, a look that was vastly becoming commonplace on his features and checked the system scan he had started before he began his search. A flashing red line of dialog displayed on the screen.

System scan has detected spy bug.

Heero glared at the computer screen, blaming bad program software and began to read through the location and type of bug. After a while, he determined that he must be being monitored by an expert. Knowing his system, there were few people who could hack into it in the first place, let alone place a bug on his system.

It was at that very moment that one of Heero's more obnoxious co-workers decided to drop by.

"Hey Heero, How's it going?" Duo declared as he entered the office, his Cheshire cat grin firmly in place, and braid swinging behind him. Heero looked up and glared.

"What do you want Duo? I'm busy." He growled.

"Yeah, I hear you've got a hacker." Duo grinned, leaning over the desk to look at the computer monitor. "Didn't figure out who it was did ya?"

"What the hell are you talking about Duo? How do you know about this?" Heero demanded, his look of frustrated anger did not go un-noticed by the braided pilot.

"I might know who did it." Duo replied deceptively.

"And who might that be?" Heero demanded, his anger rising.

"Chill bud, it's not like anyone cares that you're chatting on single's sites." Duo smiled evilly, throwing his braid over his shoulder. He ran his hand down the length of the braid and toyed with the end.

Heero cocked an eyebrow at him, stood up, and crossed the room to the office door. Duo watched him warily, knowing full well that Heero's temper could be a force to be reckoned with. Heero closed the door slowly, deliberately, locking the latch as if the sound were the last thing that Duo would ever hear in his life.

"Heero?" Duo squeaked out quietly. "I really didn't mean anything by it. You know that right? You're not going to kill me over a tiny bug in your computer system are you?"

"Why were you watching what I was doing?" Heero asked, crossing the room and towering over the former pilot.

"I was curious."

"Curious about what?" Heero growled out.

"Whether or not I had a ghost of a chance with you." Duo admitted, looking at his feet and trembling slightly, his every muscle tensed in preparation for bolting.

"Is that so?" Heero whispered, drawing a hand back. Duo cringed in anticipation of the blow, but it never came. Instead, he felt callused fingers glide along the side of his face, gently. Duo looked up in surprise, his eyes wide with shock.

"Heero?" Duo asked again, questing for an answer he didn't dare to believe.

"Baka. I've been waiting for some sign from you since the war ended." Heero whispered, pulling Duo's lithe form up against his own. Duo sighed, quietly and leaned into the touch, responding willingly as Heero leaned down for a passionate kiss.

'Have to tell Quatre and Trowa that the bug worked.' Duo thought, before losing himself in the sheer heat of Heero's touch.

Fin


End file.
